


Our Time (The Stars Have Aligned for Us)

by NoahK



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, focuses on Carmilla for a long while, just you wait for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope that when you look up at the stars you know that they are all me in different lives trying to find you,” the younger girl whispered to Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time (The Stars Have Aligned for Us)

**Author's Note:**

> #CreampuffWeek DAY SEVEN/Jan. 17  
> Prompt: STARS  
> I did so much math for this (I hate math). Respect for the math…
> 
> Also warning there is mild mention of suicide, although it is brief and vague.

The two girls were lying on the rooftop of some building late one night stargazing like they often did. Carmilla had just finished off the bottle of champagne that she brought with them. She drank most of it because she knows what’s coming. She can’t be sober for the reality of the situation it’s just not possible.

“I hope that when you look up at the stars you know that they are all me in different lives trying to find you,” the younger girl whispered to Carmilla.

“I know,” Carmilla whispered not trusting her voice to be stable if she talked any louder. “I know.”

/ /

Ever since she escaped the coffin she would run into some naive girl that she felt like she knew. It always seemed to be mutual but she never did much about it. Carmilla would become close to the girl but never really humored getting any closer than just good friends.

The first time this happened it was 1948 and she thought little of it when the girl fell sick and passed away. The second time this happened it was 1960 and when the girl was murdered late one night Carmilla grew suspicious. It was now 1978 and she was preparing herself for the inevitable. These next couple days would make or break her theory but something deep inside her was telling her she was right.

The girls were always almost perfect in Carmilla’s eyes. They would be missing something that Carmilla really wanted or wished they had. Whether it be a certain physical quality or if it was something so much deeper than that. She would befriend them but never really think of doing much else with them. They seemed like the perfect friend, not a lover. Times weren’t accepting anyway so maybe that’s what was holding Carmilla back. But she knew, _she knew_ , something just wasn’t right about them.

/ /

The very next day after Carmilla had been stargazing on the rooftop with her latest friend tragedy struck. There had been a mishap at a local theater that resulted in the balcony collapsing burying the people seated below. It was the very theater that the girl had gone to and Carmilla knew she didn’t make it out. She let herself shed a tear for her fallen friend but quickly fled the city in hopes of finding somewhere else to settle for the next few years. Maman didn’t need her again until just before 1994 so she had the ability to travel within the confines of Europe.

/ /

Carmilla didn’t even feel the closest thing to a connection to anyone again until 1996. It was two years after her mother’s latest ritual so she recently took off to Germany. Maman wanted her close, for whatever reason, and had bargained with her to at least allow her to go to Germany. Luckily she was granted her wish and was settled in a quaint town not far from Munich.

The minute she came into contact with the girl she was cold and rude to her. She couldn’t imagine befriending another person just to watch them die under an unusual circumstance. She had enough of that when she was forced to lure girls for her mother. She’d been ruining Maman’s plan for years by helping girl’s escape when she could. Why would she allow herself a friend? She didn’t deserve it.

The girl kept coming and coming with excuse after excuse about bringing her fresh vegetables from their garden because she hardly ever sees Carmilla leave the property. Carmilla would be short with her, she even made her cry once. It made Carmilla feel horrible so she started to be nicer to the girl, Lea, she found out was her name.

Still, Carmilla refused to really get close to Lea even after she began to act nicer towards her. Lea would come by once a week to bring Carmilla the latest fresh crops from the family farm and she’d take them with a smile and bid her farewell. When she was feeling particularly chipper she would invite the girl in for tea but wouldn’t let her stay long. This routine caught on pretty quickly much to Carmilla’s dismay. She knew that nothing good was going to come of it but she hoped for the girl’s sake that maybe she was wrong.

Carmilla made plans to leave the town not too long after she began to notice the girl’s attachment to her. She couldn’t bare the thought of being the reason that someone has to die. She told Lea she was leaving a week before July started. She cried and begged her not to go but Carmilla stood her ground and apologized for hurting the girl but reminded her, rather harshly, that she knew nothing about Carmilla and had no reason to care for her. Lea left without another word. Carmilla sighed because she knew that she was extraordinarily rude but she couldn’t help it. Years and years of doing Maman’s bidding and being locked away in the coffin gave her a guarded personality and now after all this she’s become rude and sarcastic to avoid being hurt. It was all too much.

/ /

At the end of 1996 she went back to that house in Germany as she did leave some of her actual belongings there. She had gone back to ring in 1997 somewhere at least mildly familiar and this way if Maman decided to come check on her like she often did at the end of the year she would actually be where she said she’d be. Carmilla wasn’t looking to give Maman any reason to not trust her because once that happened she might as well be back in that damned coffin. She would do anything to not have to live through that again.

So here she was back in the little town not far from Munich. The first thing she noticed was that the house that used to belong to Lea was no longer there. It’s charred remnants were left in it’s place. Carmilla didn’t know how to react at first. Eventually she used her vampiric speed to run the remaining half mile back to her house not giving a damn if anyone was around. Even when she tried her hardest to avoid getting close to the girl she had a strange connection to and despite her leaving she still died. She still died. Some ungodly force just wanted to see how much Carmilla could suffer before trying to take her life again.

/ /

The next time she returns to Styria to assist her mother in the still unknown ritual is in the fall of 2014. And as usual she’s being thrown into some room with an unknown girl who’s roommate has just gone “missing”. Carmilla rolls her eyes as she approaches the door and throws it open. She walks in with no care in the world as the young light brunette turned around in her chair at her sudden entrance.

“Um, excuse me but who the hell are you?”

“Carmilla. I’m your new roommate, sweetheart,” Carmila husked without much care to the younger girl. Although the second she properly looked at her something clicked. _Well, this is new._ It’s never happened when mother was performing the ritual except for... _Ell._ Carmilla turned on some music and went about the room like she’s been there a thousand times, because well she has. She listened to the tiny ball of angry complain about her presence and snarkily replied to everything she said. She had to admit that the tiny ball of angry was kind of cute all flustered and determined like she was.

/ /

There was something different about this girl that none of the others had. Carmilla never once had a thought of a quality she wished the girl contained because she had them all. She was adorable with that scrunched up face of hers that she made when she was angry. She was even more adorable when she was focused on something so much that her tongue stuck out the tiniest bit in the corner. _There was just something about Laura._

Carmilla tried to distance herself. She returned everything the tiny girl and her friends said with a snarky response and was as rude as possible. She tried to spend as many nights away as she could. She tried to minimize contact with the younger girl but there was just something about her. The more she tried to run off and stargaze on her own the more she started to notice Laura paying attention to her weird habits. She began to notice the ginger twins trying to follow her around campus so Carmilla made sure to lose them around some corner. She knew it was only a matter of time.

/ /

Carmilla had really started to open up to Laura. She caved, obviously, and gave in to the irresistible bond that formed between them the second they met. The more Carmilla started to be herself the more Laura could actually see that they had a connection. Although the tying Carmilla up for two weeks and starving her thing was not her shining moment and seriously made Carmilla doubt the younger girl. But there was something there. There was something in the way Laura wanted to hear her story and the way she cared for her while she was tied up. There was something.

Carmilla was doing everything in her power to protect Laura from being taken by her mother. She kept guard at night without Laura realizing it and gave her the bat wing bracelet to make her feel off to other vampires. She was doing everything she could to protect Laura and she was successful. Maman was not happy at all when she had to find a new sacrifice but that’s just too bad for her. Carmilla wasn’t going to let her take Laura. Which meant she took someone else but Carmilla never thought it would be someone they knew.

/ /

After LaFontaine was taken, Perry crashed on Laura’s bed completely distraught about the whole thing. Carmilla never expected this to happen. Carmilla never expected to get attached to people again but she was very much attached now.

When Carmilla showed Laura what waltzing was like she completely melted. Her whole world fell apart the second Laura laced their fingers together. She would do anything to have a thousand moments like this. She knew what that was going to mean. She knew.

/ /

Carmilla didn’t know mother was catching on to Laura’s plan. She had no idea that mother would go this far to possess Laura and use it against her. Carmilla felt so broken she had to give Kirsch up, she had to. She was too attached to Laura and she figured that what Laura didn’t know couldn’t hurt her. She completely forgot the camera was recording.

Later that day when Laura told her to run away and hide, it completely broke her. She didn’t know what to do. Carmilla ran off to the top of the building and laid down on the rough surface of the rooftop. It was just starting to get dark and the stars were becoming visible. She stared up at them and let out a long breath.

Every star. Every one. It’s her trying to find you in another life. She’s been trying to find you for years but she hasn’t been quite whole until now. It’s Laura. Laura is who she’s been looking for. Every person before her was bits and pieces of Laura. That’s why it never felt right because it was whole. There was always something missing but everything is aligned now. It’s Laura. She’s always been looking for Laura. And suddenly Carmilla knew what she had to do. She had to make it right.

/ /

Carmilla left the note on Laura’s desk. Although Laura left before her to go into the battle she was going to make it out alive. Laura will live. Carmilla didn’t want to record her saying those words because it would hurt too much so she wrote them out. They mean more written out anyway.

/ /

It’s been a week since the battle. They won. They really won. It was still a shock amongst the group. Everyone was getting ready to leave for break and were coming in and out of Laura’s room to say goodbye to her.

“Hey L, Perr and I are on our way out,” LaFontaine called making their way into the room. “Have a good break.”

“You too, LaF. Enjoy your holidays with the family,” Laura chirped happily giving them a hug that Perry joined in on when she came into the room. “See you in the new year!”

And with that the ginger twins left. Danny, Kirsch and pretty much everyone else left earlier that day or in the days previous so there was no one else left.

Laura threw herself back onto her bed pulling out her phone in the same motion. She huffed when she saw no new messages on her screen. Her dad was somewhere on his way to the school but it would probably be at least another hour before he actually got there. Laura wishes they didn’t live so far or at least that he could’ve left earlier so she didn’t have to wait so long. Laura closed her eyes hoping to make time go by faster.

“Hey cupcake, still here I see,” Carmilla husked walking into the room smoothly.

“Yep, my dad’s still driving,” Laura replied without opening her eyes.

“So, we have the place all to ourselves,” Carmilla quipped as she collapsed onto the bed next to Laura. Laura giggled and playfully hit Carmilla’s shoulder. “I’m only kidding.”

“I know,” Laura whispered in response before finally opening her eyes and looking at the broody vampire before her. Laura kissed her gently before checking her phone yet again because she was extraordinarily impatient.

“You got time, cupcake. No need to obsessively check your phone. It’s not going to make him show up any faster,” Carmilla nudged Laura playfully.

“Yeah, well I can hope.” Laura let a silence fall over them for a couple minutes before turning to Carmilla with a look on her face Carmilla couldn’t quite pin. She knew something was on her mind.

“What?” Carmilla asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

“Why won’t you let me read that note you left?”

“Sweetheart, I left that because I didn’t think I was going to make it. Instead of you reading it, I’m going to tell you and show you what it means,” Carmilla whispered letting her gaze drift from Laura’s eyes to the ceiling above her.

“Alright, fine,” Laura huffed.

Deep down Carmilla knew that nothing was going to happen to Laura now. All the other girls had to die in order to come together to become the next person. They kept going until finally, _finally_ , they were whole again. And here Laura is. And by some bizarre turn of chance Carmilla is here too. So the note can wait until Carmilla can show her. In fact, she intends to show her on New Year’s so they can ring in the new year together. It would be the start of a new year; a new life.

/ /

On New Year’s Eve at 11:49 pm Carmilla took Laura up onto the roof of her house. She had made sure neither of them had drank too much champagne with the party inside to assure that no one would be falling off roofs anytime soon. They sat down on the slight incline on a portion of the roof that was almost flat. Carmilla laid back almost immediately and began to look at the stars. After a minute of silence Laura laid back as well leaning into Carmilla.

“Why’d you bring me up here?” Laura asked quietly.

“So we can have a bit of privacy for midnight,” Carmilla said beginning to lace her fingers with Laura and playing with her fingers. “Also, the note.”

“What about it?” Laura nudged.

“Look up at the stars. Do you see them all?” Carmilla asked gazing up at the stars as well. When she felt Laura nod softly she continued, “When you look up at the stars just know that they are all me in different lives trying to find you. Every single one of them is us trying to find each other. And finally...we have.”

“Carm,” Laura whispers her eyes drifting from the stars down to the girl in front of her.

“It only took so long because time after time one was not ready for the other. We were waiting for everything to align. The stars finally aligned for us and it’s our time now, “ Carmilla whispered in a far off voice. Laura could tell she’s thought a lot about it and wow was she a philosophy major. No doubt about it. “I love you, Laura.”

“I love you, Carm.”

Laura sat up and leaned over Carmilla. They looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment before finally kissing. Carmilla’s hand immediately went to Laura’s cheek and began to push through her hair pulling her closer. The kiss continued to get heated when fireworks began to explode in the distance making them separate and sit upright.

“Happy New Year, love,” Carmilla husked with a smile like no other.

“Happy New Year,” Laura giggled before pulling Carmilla into another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the joyful pattern that sparked this idea...
> 
> The years in which Carm would meet the girls... 1948 - 1960 - 1978 - 1994 - 2014  
> The years in which the ritual was performed…. 1944 - 1954 - 1974 - 1994 - 2014


End file.
